narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Art: Reverse Analyzation Technique
A technique invented by Shiryou to aid in his primary duty of analyzing crime scenes involving high ranking shinobi criminals. It allows him to rewind the crime scene of an area so he can see first hand of what happened. This technique is what made him one of the most trusted shinobi investigators. Description Shiryou when within an area that has been declared a crime scene, or murder scene needs to be able to tell what exactly happened. After performing what is necessary he is literally able to see the scene. The scene plays out in his head only and other people who are around are not able to see what he is able to. While it is primarily used to help with murder cases, a secondary use could be to locate somebody. Being able to rewind an area and see if the person you were looking for had been there at some point. The user actually rewinds time, as time does not truly exist but the moments that have happened are fragmented an able to be seen by a select few. Though this view is distorted and looks more like outlines of people then full body views. Usage First Shiryou must know the area he wants to use this technique on like the back of his hand. He needs to analyze the scene first normally looking at the whole area noticing all the details. Then after realizing he will not be able to figure it out soley with his eyes, will need to put 5 seals around the area. These seals are not very big and can be placed anywhere. They each have a purpose but must be place in a circle around the area he wishes to view. The further away they are the more chakra is needed to see the larger area. Additional seals can be set within the circle to help add more detail and to put less strain on Shiryou's body when performing though it cost extra chakra. After the set amount of seals have been placed, Shiryou will stand in the middle in between the 5 placed seals. Afterwords he will perform the necessary hand seals and with the Ram seal he will keep hold. He prefers nobody is around when performing as it causes distractions but can still be use albeit with more concentration. He then shuts his eyes as the seals begin to glow a bright bluish color. Each seal has a purpose, Time, Distance, Structure, Sound, and Unity. They all work together and the last seal brings them to one to recreate a scene. He will mentally go back and rewind the scene but may only rewind it back to one day. A distorted version of Shiryou is also created with the scene and he is able to walk around a watch the scene, while his main body stands completely still. The scene appears in silhouettes which are a light blue. Any items that are not in the same place as in the scene also appear as light blue. He is also able to hear the sound but it requires grand concentration. He will also be able to rewind it again and again, or pause it in mid scene. One finished Shiryou undoes the jutsu and the seals disappear. The scenes are saved and then Shriyou can replay it again in another location of his choosing to re watch. Trivia *This technique had no inspiration and was a completely original idea created by me. Category:SageOfDespair Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu